Si tan solo pudieras recordarme
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Kuki nunca esperó que sucediera tan rápido, pero a los 13 años todos tiene que dejar su vida como KND. Sin embargo ¿Que pasará si no quieren dejar sus memorias, sus seres amados, sus amigos? ¿Que si quieren ser niños por siempre? Bueno, los niños no pueden serlo toda su vida. Problemas en la casa y en la escuela. Una historia con decomiciones, apariciones sorprendentes y amor.
1. Trece

**Discalimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de mi buena amiga littlemissfg y los personajes son de Tom Warburton, yo solo lo traduje. De todos modos, espero que lo disfruten.**

Si solo pudieras recordarme

Capitulo 1

Trece

Las nubes cubrían Cleveland. Ayer había sido un día lleno de sol, pero hoy… Todos los días se habían tornado grises. La lluvia golpeteaba las ventanas. Grandes charcos se empezaron a formar mientas un gran avión de color verde obscuro se posó en el suelo.

Diez guardias salieron corriendo del S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Se escabulleron hasta la casa blanca que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué este día tuvo que llegar?- gritó Wally de ahora 13 años. Miraba por la ventana mientras los guardias mantenían sus armas arriba. Abby y Hoagie se levantaron del sillón de Abby. Habían estado esperando a los guardias. Todos ellos tenían 13 y hoy era el cumpleaños de Wally. Era el último del grupo. Patton y Jason eran un poco mayores y habían sido decomicionados antes de lo planeado. Ai había desaparecido mágicamente sin dejar rastro alguno…. Fanny… solo digamos que peleó y perdió…

Pero Rachel había persuadido al equipo decomicionador de que dejaran a todos decomicionarse juntos.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo Kuki con lágrimas en los ojos. Dos chicos golpearon la puerta, la abrieron y sostuvieron sus armas de salsa de tomate al frente de ellos. Todos asintieron y caminaron lentamente al S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Entraron en silencio. El viaje fue extremadamente silencioso excepto por los sollozos de Kuki.

El S.C.A.M.P.E.R. aterrizó suavemente sobre la base lunar. Los pasajeros salieron del vehículo.

-Numero 5 no puede creer que esto esté pasando- dijo Abby espantada. Ella caminaba detrás de Hoagie, él asintió y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Entraron en la cámara decomicionadora. Era sombría y obscura como era antes. Kuki empezó a llorar en sus mangas largas de color verde. Todavía llevaba el suéter verde que representaba sus días de niñez. El grupo fue guiado a sus asientos.

-Tienen pocos minutos para decir su último adiós _adolecentes_- declaró un niño de diez años que rodó los ojos ante los sollozos de Kuki

-Lo siento, pero tienen que ser rápidos. Hay otro grupo en la lista. El _viejo_ sector G es el siguiente- declaró el hermano menor de Fanny, Patrick. Kuki corrió hacia Abby y le dio otro gran abrazo. Abby la tranquilizó pasando una mano por su largo cabello negro. Hoagie y Wally se estrecharon las manos y luego se dieron un abrazo varonil.

-Todo está bien. Nos veremos por ahí.- declaró Hoagie.

-Sí, supongo. Pero ya no seré capaz de llamarlos mis amigos…- respondió Kuki entrecortadamente. Kuki se sentó en una de las sillas de la maquina se decomicion. Wally miró tristemente a su mejor amiga. Se sentó junto a ella, la tomó en brazos y la abrazó. Kuki casi se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas.

-Wally…- dijo con voz temblorosa y entre lágrimas. Él le empezó a acariciar el cabello mientras la sostenía en brazos. Le sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo mientras la besaba en la frente. Abby y Hoagie se acercaron a los otros asientos, iban tomados de la mano.-Kuki, tengo que decirte algo antes de que nos olvidemos el uno del otro.- dijo Wally mientras Kuki lo miraba con ojos tristes.- Te amo Kuki y siempre lo he hecho. Ahora seremos decomicionados y ya no te recordaré. Siempre te lo quise decir, pero nunca tuve las agallas hasta ahora. Así que, ¿saldrías conmigo?- dijo Wally mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sí- dijo Kuki mientras lo besaba en los labios. El respondió al beso mientras se abrasaban.

Ellos empezaron a llorar cuando dijeron su último adiós a sus amigos y luego entre ellos. Se ataron a las sillas mientras lloraban.

-Perdón…- susurró Shaunie mientras él y su hermano miraban al equipo. El niño de diez años presionó el botón. Todos se pusieron nerviosos al momento en el que la maquina se colocó frente a ellos. Cerraron los ojos mientras olvidaban todo. Desde que se unieron al equipo de KND, hasta ese día. Pasaron 5 minutos y todos pudieron salir de sus asientos.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kuki a Wally

-Soy Wally Beatles y ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Wally a Kuki

-Soy Kuki Sanban, gusto en conocerte.- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de él

-Ese es un nombre estúpido, Kuki…- dijo Wally. Kuki volteó hacia él y le dio una cachetada. Él nada más se quedó ahí parado son la boca abierta y todo.

-Wow… Que dolor- dijo Hoagie. Abby sacudió su cabeza.

-Esa chica tiene una vibra bastante ruda alrededor… Desafiante como en mis libros.- dijo Abby. Hoagie la observó por un momento y luego volteó a la pareja en medio de ellos. Él asintió lentamente.

-¿Porqué mierda me has golpeado?- gritó Wally

-Porque me has insultado- dijo Kuki mientras le mostraba la lengua.

-¡Bueno, pero eso no significa que puedas golpearme!- grito Wally

-Bueno, probablemente me harías lo mismo que yo te hice.

-No, no lo haría. Eres una chica, las chicas no pueden pelear.- Abby, Kuki y dos otras chicas que se encontraban en la cámara lo miraron.

-Am… creo que estas en problemas amigo- dijo Hoagie mientras se alejaba de Abby.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Abby y Kuki

-¡Oh Chinga!- dijo Wally mientras huía de las chicas

-¡Regresa aquí Beatles!- gritó Kuki. Abby asintió mientras corría detrás de Wally también. Mientras dejaban el cuarto todos podían escuchar golpes, insultos y gritos.

-Tal vez debería ir a ver si está bien- dijo Hoagie mientras hacía una mueca por los horribles y aterradores sonidos. Corrió hacia la puerta y encontró a Wally contra la pared, con la mano de Kuki alrededor de su garganta.

-Si te vuelvo a ver en la escuela, la cafetería, ¡donde sea! Yo personalmente te tiraré a un contenedor de basura- gritó Kuki mientras lo dejaba libre. Wally la miró.

-¡Oh, vete a la mierda!- gritó Wally mientras se volteaba, pasaba junto a Hoagie y él lo seguía de cerca.

-¡Hey, chica! ¿Quieres venir al centro comercial conmigo?- preguntó Abby y Kuki asintió tímidamente. Todos salieron de los corredores para darse cuenta de que estaban en la luna.

-¿Qué carajo?- dijo Hoagie mientras observaba la luna. Wally se quedó sin palabras. Un pequeño pero ruidoso golpe seco de escucho y el viejo sector V estaba fuera de combate. Un arma llena de gas para dormir fue disparada a ellos. Cayeron al suelo con un sonoro golpe y transeúntes siguieron pasando por ahí como si fuera normal.

-Gracias a dios que inventaron esto… si no tendíamos que haberlos golpeado en la cabeza- declaro Patrick mientras llamaba a Harvey, Lee, Sonya y a su hermano para que levantaran al grupo y los pusieran en un vehículo de la prisión Ártica

El avión toco suavemente el pasto verde. El equipo corrió rápidamente entre la gente para llevar a los nuevos adolescentes a sus casas.

-Pongan rastreadores en ellos… así sabremos quién es un traidor. Y quien es leal…- comandó el niño de diez años. Algunos solo lo observaron pero después obedecieron a lo que se les ordenó aún cuando se los ordenó alguien menor a ellos

-Hasta podrían llevarnos a la agente perdida ex número A- declaró Shaunie.

Kuki se despertó dentro de su casa en su sillón. Su nueva amiga, que apenas había conocido, dormía en el suelo cerca de la puerta. También despertó.

-Ok ¿Eso fue un sueño?- preguntó Kuki

-Abby no lo sabe pero cree que deberíamos dejarlo como eso- dijo Abby.

Las dos se levantaron, dijeron adiós a la hermanita de Kuki y dejaron la casa.

-¡Uhg! Mi cuello duele- Wally se estiraba mientras su amigo roncaba sonoramente desde el sofá- supongo que vamos a tener un día de descanso…- declaró mientras se sentaba en la silla junto al televisor. Empezó a cambiar los canales mientras recordaba el día tan loco que tuvo.- _Ok ¿Cómo terminé aquí?... ¿Porqué no puedo recordar mi niñez?... ¿Quién era esa chica con una gran boca, lindo cabello y buen trasero?... ¿Acabo de decir eso?_- pensó. Sacudió su cabeza aunque dolía mucho. Él solo deseaba poder recordar.

Nota: Por favor traten de recordarme… Aunque me hayan olvidado… Regresaré pronto… Por favor, estén a salvo, nunca se vayan del lado del mal y lo más importante… Nunca dejen de ser los mejores amigos.


	2. Una chispa de odio

**Konichiwa!**

**Se que me tardé y mucho en subir el capitulo, pero ya, aquí está, no me tardaré tanto con el otro. Lo prometo. Gracias a Kuki Kiut por su apoyo, lo seguiré, no lo pienso dejar tan fácil.**

**Eso sería todo. Que lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 2

Una chispa de odio

Las gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente en el cristal. Rodaban hasta la parte de abajo. Este día gritaba… El fin del verano y el inicio de un nuevo termino en la escuela. Wally se quejó mientras rodaba por su sueño. Que sueño tan raro… Estaba peleando contra adultos con la gente que vio ayer… ¿Qué significaba?... Incluida esa niña… Kookie… Wally enterró su cabeza en su almohada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado consigo mismo?... Todo lo que hizo fue insultar su nombre, pero, por favor, ¿Kookie?... Ni siquiera era un nombre real.

-¡Wallabee Coby Beatles, trae tu trasero para acá abajo!- gritó su madre. Wally se agitó en su sueño, pero no se movió. Tenía miedo. Si se movía tendría que terminar con el sueño con la niña bonita- Wally, no me hagas subir allá- continuó gritando su madre. Wally se quedó inmóvil, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¡Vamos Kuki! Primer día de escuela- grito la madre de Kuki. Kuki bostezó y estiró sus brazos. Tomó un top verde largo, unos mallones negros y se dirigió al baño.

Después de bañarse y cepillarse el cabello, Kuki se sentía fresca y limpia. Caminó lentamente escaleras abajo, mientras su hermana menor pasaba corriendo junto a ella. Ella no sabía cuál era la prisa. Era un nuevo término, una nueva escuela… ¿Por qué su hermanita se emocionaba por eso?... Kuki se sentó junto a su padre mientras él leía el periódico. Tomó un sorbo de una taza de café, mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto. La madre de Kuki le alcanzó a ella el cereal

-Creo que deberías darle a Mushi tu mochila de los Monos Arcoíris, ya que eres mayorcita para ella- declaró su madre

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kuki mientras gemía en señal de negación.

-Bueno, te compré esta bolsa y también la puedes llevar a la escuela- dijo su madre y le dio una mochila lisa negra y le daba un beso a su marido de despedida- sean buenas, las dos- dijo

Dejó la casa corriendo pues tenía que ir a la oficina.

-Bien mis niñas, nos vemos al rato- dijo el padre de Kuki, yéndose también de la casa.

-¡No tendrás mi bolsa!- demandó Kuki

-¡No puedes detenerme!- gritó Mushi mientras le mostraba la lengua a su hermana

Kuki corrió escaleras arriba con su hermana, haciendo carrera para ganar la vieja mochila.

-Hoagie, baja tu trasero aquí antes de que Tommy se coma tu desayuno- gritó su madre. Hoagie salió disparado de su cama con solo un par de bóxers blancos y negros enzima.

Bajó las escaleras cuando su mamá gritó- ¡Es mejor que te pongas más ropa enzima antes de que tu abuela te vea!- susurró su madre. Él rodó los ojos mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Podía decir que este iba a ser un día interesante.

Abby se puso los audífonos ya que oía a su hermana y a su madre gritándose entre ellas. Desde que Cree había empezado a salir con Maurice tuvo una actitud de chica engreída. Usaba más maquillaje, se perdía un par de sus clases y se juntaba con los populares.

-Cariño, lleva tu mochila- le dijo el padre de Abby a ella silenciosamente. Abby asintió mientras tomaba su mochila de color azul brillante. Estaba usando su usual camiseta de corte bajo de color rojo y azul a rayas (que era de su hermana en realidad) shorts negros y Converse marinos.

Tomó un trozo de pan con mantequilla caliente y salió de la casa para tomar el bus. Una canción comenzó, "Hey, soul sister". Era su canción favorita. Tarareó el tono mientras esperaba al autobús. Se rió mientras el conductor manejaba como un loco cerca de la acera. Rápidamente subió el vehículo antes de que su hermana se acercara.

Había mucha gente en el autobús que ella no conocía. Algunos la miraban cuando pasaba y, algunos otros, hasta le decían "Hola". Ella no conocía a nadie en el autobús excepto a su hermana, a Maurice y… esa chica de ayer… ¿Cuál era su nombre?... Kuki… ¿Dónde estaba, de todos modos?... Abby se sentó en un lugar cerca del medio. Ese sería un día largo.

El autobús se detuvo y dos chicas entraron. Ambas tenían el cabello largo y rubio, vestían con shorts de mezclilla, playeras rosas y azul claro a rayas que se abrochaban justo encima de sus pechos. Por la forma en que se veían, Abby podía decir que eran populares.

El autobús siguió con su recorrido hasta que llegó a su última parada. Abby recordó la parada ya que era cerca de donde su amiga, Kuki, vivía.

-¡Hey, Kuki!- sonrió Abby. Kuki se sentó junto a ella y le devolvió la sonrisa. Kuki puso su mochila en su regazo. Era de color negro, con un Mono Arcoíris morado en el frente.- Me gusta tu mochila- sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias- dijo, recordando la gran pelea que tuvo con su hermana. Miró los alrededores. Kuki no conocía a nadie excepto a Abby. Todo lo que sabía era que era una alumna de una preparatoria a la que nunca había asistido y estas personas eran sus compañeros. Abrió la mochila y sacó una botella con agua. Tomó un sorbo de agua, mientras el autobús ya iba a partir, pero una mano se estrelló contra la puerta e hizo que todos saltaran.

Kuki casi escupió su agua cuando vio al chico de ayer, que tanto le disgustaba, caminar dentro del autobús. Se sentó, de mal humor, al lado de otro chico que había visto ayer. Si no mal recordaba su nombre era Hoagie. Kuki miraba a Wally respirar irregularmente como si hubiera corrido para alcanzar el autobús. Se volvió y se percató de que Kuki lo miraba. El la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada. Él rió entre dientes por la forma en la que trataba de parecer aterradora y difícil. Esa apariencia no le hacía justicia.

El autobús se detuvo frente al aburrido y gris edificio que todos conocían como Bachillerato. Los estudiantes salieron del autobús ya que sonó la campana.

Los pasillos eran ruidosos y estaban llenos de chicos que trataban de llegara a sus clases. Los alumnos nuevos de primer año se guiaban por un horario dado por la directora, personalmente. El Director Greyburn, quien toma el lugar del director… John Clerk. Quien ahora estaba retirado. Este profesor era mucho más estricto que el anterior. Si atrapaba a un chico masticando chicle, lo mandaban a limpiar la cocina durante los descansos y almuerzos por una semana. Se había vuelto un hombre muy estricto desde que su esposa lo dejó.

-¿Qué clase tienes primero?- preguntó Abby mientras miraba su horario

-Ciencias y Matemáticas- respondió Kuki

-Lastima, lo tengo al revés- dijo Abby. Las dos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Kuki se sentó en silencio en un lugar cerca de la parte de atrás del salón. No quería que nadie la notara. Otros estudiantes entraron al salón color azul claro, el cual tenía un pequeño pizarrón hasta el frente, cerca de la puerta. Hasta atrás, en el salón, había unos pequeños estantes de madera en el que habían libros y equipamiento. Kuki se asomó por la ventana, que mostraba el cielo azul. La lluvia había cesado y el sol había salido. Kuki respiró profundo.

-No sé cuál es tu problema, pero no tienes que ser un imbécil.- gritó una chica que estaba en el mismo autobús que Kuki esa mañana. Llevaba sus shorts de mezclilla y playera azul con rosa. En sus pies tenía unas sandalias color rosa. Se hecho el pelo teñido de rubio hacia atrás. Sus ojos azules miraban al chico al que le estaba gritando. El chico tenía cabello negro en punta. Tenía unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas sonrosadas. Sus brillantes ojos castaños miraron a la chica. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color camuflaje, y una camiseta gris.

-No soy un imbécil, es solo que no quiero ir a cenar contigo- contestó el chico. La chica rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en frente de Kuki. Casi fulminó con la mirada a Kuki cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo

-¿Qué?- espetó la chica. Kuki solo volteó de nuevo a la ventana

-No puedo creer que Michael y Becky rompieron. Se veían muy lindos juntos.- Dijo la joven, que se parecía un poco a la chica delante de Kuki. Ella tenía el mismo color de pelo, pero con los ojos verdes. Ella se sentó al lado de la otra chica. Ambas comenzaron a charlar y cotillear.

-Hey chiquillas- les sonrió su mejor amiga. Ella también tenía el pelo rubio y largo, pero tenía un broche de color azul claro en el lado de la misma. Llevaba un traje similar al de ellos, pero de diferentes colores. La camisa era azul claro, con rayas blancas, y sus shorts eran más cortos que los de las otras. No sé cómo se puede conseguir nada más corto… ya están cortos.

-Melanie-. Sonrió la pareja. El muchacho en la mesa al lado de las chicas, que parecían gemelas, se movió rápidamente hacia el frente. Melanie se acercó agradecida al escritorio que el chico había dejado y se sentó en el cómodo asiento. Kuki trató de no oír la conversación, pero era muy difícil

-¿Vieron a ese chico? ¿Cómo se llama?... Waldo o algo así- dijo la chica en frente de Kuki

-¿Te refieres a Wally Beatles?- preguntó la chica al lado de ella mientras Melanie revisaba su apariencia en un espejo

-¿Qué con él?- espetó Melanie

-Solo que es lindo- respondió la chica frente a Kuki

-Bueno, lindo es tu estándar, pero para mí debe ser glorioso como para desmallarse o sexy- respondió Melanie mientras aplicaba más maquillaje de base a su cara naranja. El último de los estudiantes tomó asiento ya que la maestra de Ciencias, la señorita Charles entró

-Bien, todos cállense- dejo mientras se frotaba las sienes por el dolor que sentía. Después de una noche entera de fiesta, no pensó en las consecuencias- Por favor saquen sus libros de texto de la parte de atrás, a la derecha- dijo la señorita Charles.

Estaba ocupada bebiendo café y tomando analgésicos. Todo el mundo hizo lo que se les dijo. Bueno, tal vez con excepción de Melanie, ya que ella estaba siendo perezosa y consiguió a una de sus amigas para que le consiguiera un libro. Ella estaba ocupado pintando sus uñas de color azul. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y todos se saltaron. La Srta. Charles hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-gritó la profesora, mientras se apretaba la cabeza.

-Hora para llegar tarde.- Wally respondió. Kuki lo miró fijamente. ¿Es este estúpido, para responderle a la maestra? Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla de la computadora que había escogido. Wally se sentó frente a Melanie, mientras Hoagie se sentó a su lado.

-_Este chico está lleno de problemas. No lo veas ni hables con él Kuki_- pensó Kuki. Ella vio con dolor el complicado libro de ciencia. Todo sobre la disección de una rana, el corazón de una oveja, y también algunos de los elementos químicos y ecuaciones. Se veía extremadamente desconcertante y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

-¿_Qué diablos está haciendo aquí_?- pensó Wally.

Se quedó mirando la cara menuda de la muchacha. Su resplandor blanquecino, y los ojos de color violeta. Su largo y negro cabello azabache caía sobre sus hombros. Sus pestañas tenían un toque de rímel. En sus párpados tenían un gris claro de sombra de ojos. Sus labios pálidos, hacían juego con su tez pálida. De alguna manera Kuki parecía familiar y cálida a él. Negó con la cabeza, mientras se gira hacia el libro. Se quedó mirando la rana. Descubrió que estaba fría, y aún así asquerosa. Algo en el fondo de la sala le llamó la atención… Una caja oculta, marcada "ranas muertas". Wally sonrió mientras miraba a la maestra. Estaba ocupada durmiendo por la resaca. Rápidamente se acercó a la caja y sacó dos ranas. Kuki lo fulminó con la mirada, ya que había golpeado en su escritorio. Él sonrió, mientras caminaba paso y dejó caer a las ranas justo en su bolso. Ella siguió mirando hacia abajo en el libro de texto y sin darse cuenta de nada. Hoagie estaba en un ataque de risa, cuando Wally volvió a su asiento. Melanie sonrió maliciosamente, mientras observaba Kuki sacar su botella de agua.

Se oyó un grito penetrante. Todo el mundo miró a Kuki inmediatamente, mientras lanzaba las ranas muertas en el suelo. Wally y Hoagie, y algunos otros muchachos estaban llorando de la risa. Kuki también estaba llorando, mientras corría por la puerta con su mochila húmeda.

-Buena esa Wally- susurró Melanie. Wally se ruborizó, ya que cuando Melanie se inclinó, se pudieron ver sus pechos… En público. Unos muchachos silbaban, mientras la Srta. Charles despertó y les dijo a todos que se callaran. Hoagie movió las cejas ante el sonrojo de Wally.

-No puedo creer que lo llevó antes que yo, Paige- susurró la chica que estaba sentada frente a donde había estado Kuki.

-Shh Chloe. O ella te escuchará.- susurró Paige. La pareja se volvió hacia Melanie y sonrió. Ella sonrió mientras miraba las uñas astilladas.

-Esto fue muy divertido.- dijo el chico que estaba discutiendo con Chloe antes.

Nota:_ Pronto regresaré, aunque no sé cuánto daño o confusión haya. Tal vez, si hago mi mejor esfuerzo, podré traer a mis mejores amigos de vuelta, juntos._

**Oh! alguien esta dejando notas. ¿Quien será?**

**Si les gusta este fic, no se pierdan el otro. Operación A.G.E.N.T.E. Me despido por hoy. Hasta luego.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Malas noticias

Malas noticias

Konichiwa!

Queridos lectores, tengo una pésima noticia. Que hasta a mí me molesta. No podré escribir por un tiempo. Se metió un virus a la computadora. Un troyano. Y se va a tener que tronar el disco duro por lo cual se van a ir todos mis documentos y tal vez no pueda escribir por un rato. No me gusta el dejarlos en suspenso. Si quieren leer algo pueden leer mis otros fics. Si les gusta hey arnold, hora de aventura, Duelo Xiaolin o KND pueden leer mis otros fics como Los ojos verdes, o el último beso.

No voy a dejar de escribir aquí, pero espérenme 2 semanas. Que este martes me voy a Oaxaca y regreso hasta el lunes. Entonces tampoco podré escribir.

Me despido chicos y chicas.

Sayonara!


End file.
